


I saved you a seat

by RinRin24



Series: Shall we Dance? [17]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 6, M/M, last Shall we Dance Yutae spin-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeyong had gone through many competitions alone. But ever since he had gotten to know Yuta, he just couldn't do it without him there.So he always saves him a seat, even if he's not there from the beginning.Because he knows Yuta will always come.





	I saved you a seat

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This is the second to last Shall we Dance? spin-off, but this is the last Yutae SwD spin-off. Which kind of makes me sad, because...
> 
> Today's fun fact: _Shall we Dance?_ is the story that I'm proud of. I'm happy that I have written in, and this is the only story that I'm completely satisfied with. I enjoyed writing it more than anything else that's up here. I wrote it just as much for myself as you guys, and even though it probably has grammar mistakes in it, I can say that I would not change anything about it. It's a story that i can read back happily, because it does not disappoint me when I do. I don't think about that I should have written it in another way, or worded something differently like I do with _Regrets_ or any of my other stories.
> 
> _Shall we Dance?_ is my favourite from myself, if I'm allowed to have one. 
> 
> Day 6 - I saved you a seat  
> Based on [this tumblr post.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

Taeyong so wasn't ready to get on the stage again. Last time was a complete and utter defeat at the competition and he had even maintained an injury at that time which threw him out of practice for a long time. And he was the only one from the studio in this competition. He was alone.

The dreamies were in the other end of the country for a performance so they couldn't come to watch him. Ten was even out of Korea as he needed to go back to his home country to perform. And since it was a really big event there, he took Johnny with him, so he could introduce him to his parents now personally.

And Yuta... Well, Yuta was late. He had called Taeyong earlier that there was an accident right before his bus, so he didn't know when he will get there. Sure, Taeyong understood it, and the only thing that mattered in that scenario was that Yuta was safe and unharmed but as Taeyong was waiting beside the stage to be called, he couldn't help but wish that Yuta would be there with him.

But he wasn't, so for the first time since they've met, Taeyong needed to go through a competition alone.

His name was called and Taeyong slowly walked up to the stage. There were people cheering for him, but Taeyong didn't feel better from that. He took a deep breath as he took his place and then nodded to the person who started the music.

It was like a telephone was ringing. It wasn't the slowest song, but it also wasn't an upbeat hit. But Taeyong liked it a lot, and it was one of his favourite choreographies this season.

But this time he was kind of unsure in himself. He missed a beat. Save.

He looked around the audience, trying to catch as many people's eyes as he could, knowing fully well that that gives the performance a depth.

That's why he finally noticed the figure who had just fallen in the door. Yuta was panting, his clothes were disheveled, his hair was a mess from running.

But he was there. And that was more than enough.

Taeyong couldn't smile in the middle of the performance, but he needed to bit his lips in order to keep a straight face.

He had saved Yuta a seat next to his, and knowing that it will be filled once he left the stage was what brought back his will to perform.

He can win this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, do leave a comment after yourself! Pretty please? *puppy eyes*  
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Reach out to me on Twitter ([Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)) or on Wattpad ([Rinrin2442](https://www.wattpad.com/user/RinRin2442)


End file.
